


记一次获奖经历

by imafish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafish/pseuds/imafish
Summary: 无。





	记一次获奖经历

【超强挑战！看看您与爱侣能冲到哪一层！先进评级系统，性爱体验全面数据化！】

这是什么。尼禄露出一个困惑的表情，草草读着宣传单的榜头，眼神在夸张的金边大字与但丁闪闪发光的一双贼目之间飘忽。他刚干完活回来，一身血污腥臭气，只想洗个澡好好休息。

“看完它。”但丁绕到他前面，握住他的肩膀摇晃。“完成挑战就有三十万，尼禄。三十万。你可以装新的窗帘，翻修墙纸，还可以给你的那一群小屁孩每人买一百个甜筒。”

尼禄将信将疑，他仔细看那张皱巴巴的纸，主办方确实是一个，十分眼熟，可靠，的，大公司。咳。反正我不会真的跑到那儿去做爱。尼禄告诉自己。

然后他们去了。当然是因为但丁一整晚的游说，他甚至爬上尼禄的床，一个激烈的舌吻，在男孩焦灼地磨蹭胯部时抽身离去。

“什么？！”尼禄不解，甚至想要起身取回他的刀把这个混球给斩了，而年长者拽好被子背着他开始睡觉。尼禄平缓了几十秒钟，用一卡车的怒气将他踹下了床。“滚起来。去吧，去你他妈的性爱挑战。”

但是，当他们真正站在窗明几净的办公楼前，一股羞耻冲击了年轻人的心智。他购买过这家的产品，使用体验也极佳，这不代表他能毫无芥蒂地在这儿做爱。

接待他们的是艾尔女士。他们进了一个独立的会客室，签署了一大堆协议，根据介绍这涵盖了几乎所有的相关保障，但是没有买意外险。“尊重您的选择。”艾尔女士展现了一个职业微笑，让技术人员在两人身上安置仪器。

“这是什么。”尼禄想把脑袋藏在膝盖底下，要不是他的豪言壮志撑着，他现在就会去上个厕所然后从气窗翻出去，买最早的票马上回佛杜那。

“传感器。”金发女士协助他们将几个垫片贴在耳后及其他位置。“采用了********技术，以*****为*****，会将你们的感受转换成电感载入记录系统，将被广泛引用于对精神世界的探索。”

“OK。女士。”但丁活动了一下，确定不会因为太剧烈的动作而碰掉。“感谢你的讲解，虽然我屁都没听懂。”

随后他们被领进了房间，不算太大，简洁的室内装修看起来舒适度很高。尼禄在房间里看了一圈，不由得赞叹起来，他也想要这样的柔软度适中的床垫。太舒服了。

“基础用品在浴室。”艾尔指向半透明的磨砂玻璃墙，男孩能隐隐约约看见里头的物品，热气直冲上头。“规则就是，尽兴。”金发女士在一个深意的微笑后带上了门，将两人留在室内。

沉默。尼禄盘腿坐在床上挠着脑袋，尴尬地发疯，就像个第一次约炮的中学生，把时间定在社团活动后，包里还放着当天的艺术课作品。他当然脱了靴，胡乱踢在地上，低下的脑袋毛绒绒的，短发茬里头支棱着红红的耳朵尖。但丁感觉心尖一阵晕乎乎的痒意，他凑上去，扶着男孩的肩膀向后压直到两人叠着躺倒在床。

“呃。所以现在该…？”男孩还能勉强维持镇定，视线游移不定，但丁的两肘压在他的耳边，呼吸扫在颧骨上。少有的温吞开场让他背脊发麻，尼禄局促地移动自己，年长者把他遮在身下严严实实，极具男性魅力的躯体散发着热度，捂得他喉咙发干。

“你来决定？慢慢来kid，我们有十个钟头的使用权。”他们开始接吻，尼禄吮吸舔舐对方的唇舌，几次用力过猛在齿列上刮破了舌尖，间歇着他还要停下来吞咽分泌过多的唾液，平定急促的呼吸。年长者却始终悠闲地看着男孩皱着眉头，专注于把嘴唇蹭咬的水光红润。尼禄注意到了他的无动于衷，急躁地啃咬起男人的腮帮子，甚至在但丁后撤时衔着皮肉向前跟去。

“真是条小狗。”但丁想起身，却被拽着领子推翻抓回下一个亲吻，这一次男孩骑在了他的大腿上。尼禄一边倾着身子把老男人舔的满脸口水，手指粗鲁地扯拽着皮带和裤腰，金属带扣敲得作响。他把两根粗实勃发的阴茎贴在一起，闭着眼睛发出惬意的喉音，前后顶动胯部，让自己的老二蹭着他叔叔的，快意一点点漫上来。

尼禄自顾自地磨蹭着，稀薄的腺液从顶端溢出。他像个青春期的小崽子夹着被子哼哼唧唧地蹭，屁股夹紧，臀肌的轮廓在紧绷中彰显。但丁一巴掌抽了上去。

“操——”尼禄惊呼一声，手指不知轻重地扣紧，两人同时闷哼了一声。但丁揉抓着男孩手感优良的臀瓣，自发抬腰往男孩的手里操。“自私的小混蛋。”

尼禄冷笑一声支起身子，他拍开但丁不安分的手，攥着两根肉茎慢慢撸动，将黏液糊得到处都是。舒适的柔和快意已经显露出来了，尼禄仰着脑袋发出低叹，他加快了手上的动作，上下扭转着手腕照顾得更全面。

但丁推开衣物，抚摸在男孩漂亮的胸腹上，嶙峋的肋骨痕迹在紧实肌肉的包裹下，在每一次粗重呼吸都变得明显。分布合理的脂肪和肌肉让他看起来稚气未脱又性感得要命。他向下轻搔过男孩的腰侧，尼禄打了个抖，猝不及防地哼出声，停缓了一两秒，他更快地撸动起手里沉甸甸的东西。他来不及骂但丁了，一种年轻的冲动吞吃他的理智，他不在乎后面还要发生什么，他现在就想射一次，把自己挤出来，让高潮和空虚一起临幸他。

但丁还没这么快，这小子下手太重，压得他有些发痛，这推缓了他的感觉。他尚有闲心，观赏自己的侄子露出的淫荡表情，男孩蹙眉，微张着嘴吐息，露出其间的白润齿尖。

在床的对面的空白墙面，投屏出一个浮夸的银色字母D。“喔？”但丁推了推尼禄，示意他看向墙面。“所以这就是那个神乎噱头？”

男孩被打断了动作，他满不在乎只想继续。男孩这次两只手一起握住自己的老二，用力地快速推挤，他肆无忌惮地低吟，最后射在但丁的肚子上。

男孩心满意足地朝后仰，感受一阵嚣闹在血管里平息。但丁轻抚他的后颈，将他向自己的胯下压。尼禄歪着脑袋倚在他的手腕上，挑着眼皮看他。“小崽子。”但丁嗤了一声，拇指拨挤着男孩的嘴唇，却被洁白的齿列拒之门外。

尼禄愤愤地拿那根手指磨牙了一阵，终于俯下身子去对付年长者还未解决的问题。“转过来。”但丁抓住他，帮着翻成脑袋对着胯下的姿势。

尼禄给他撸了一阵，侧过脑袋舔含着味道浓重的阴茎。而但丁也在对付他射得一塌糊涂的老二，腿间的柔嫩皮肤，以及后边的柔软小洞。他用舌面刮过脆弱的皮肉，逼得男孩难耐低吟，大腿内侧一阵轻颤，然后一口咬上腿根。

“操——！！”尼禄叫了一声弓起身，却被但丁抓着大腿深深操进他的喉咙。滚烫粘腻的黏膜在吞咽的动作下吸裹他。尼禄未骂出的话都变成了呻吟，他还在消化着那个牙印的阵阵刺痛，两种刺激同时迸发震得他眼前发黑。

“感觉怎么样，枕头公主？”但丁调侃他，他的喉咙被摩擦地充血肿痛，但是看着男孩失态呻吟，摇晃着屁股到处乱操很值得。他自己的老二被男孩忽视了，有一搭没一搭地撸和舔舐没起多大作用，问题不大，他对目前掌握局势的情况十分满意。

但丁确定男孩硬得不能再硬，手指揉搓顶端，让尿道口露得更明显。他一开始就想好了。一根细细的软杆，就在床头柜那儿，现在他捏在手指间，蹭着润滑朝那个细小的口子塞了进去。

“什，什么？操——你他妈在搞什么？！”尼禄惊慌失措地抬腰，想要从对方的手臂里逃出来。他回头朝下看，自己硬挺的老二上，一只细长软棍没入顶端。但丁发力扣死他的腰臀，将金属棍往里塞得更深，大约进去了三四公分。“别乱动。假如你想它一下子撞到底。”但丁威胁他，伴着惬意的笑意。“我们可没这么快结束，保存体力是必须的，尼禄。”

“放松。差不多了。”但丁旋转着往里推。

尼禄惊恐地盯着那根小棍子进入到顶部的小球。他快哭了，从未涉及过的领域今日全面开放，他却没有勇气去探索了。没有摩擦的紧涩，异物挤开的灼烧痛感扎在他的脑子里，他僵持在那儿直到但丁告诉他可以移动。

“操，操。我要杀了你。”尼禄缓缓倚在床上，看着圆润顶端上点缀的金属小球。他眼眶通红，呼吸杂乱短促，手指轻触自己可怜的老二，想要结束又无从下手。

“这玩意好像还可以，嗯，电击？”但丁研究着手里的小玩意儿，摁下了上边的一个键。

尼禄失去了神志，他尖叫着蜷缩起来，全身的肌肉都在颤抖，汗水湿透了他的脊背，一种恐怖的快乐敲上他的老二，从内部直劈脊髓。他握着自己想把那玩意儿弄出去，胡乱的动作加重了刺激，他的老二涨得发紫，浊白的精液从圆球的边缘溢出。

“求你。”他哽咽着翻过身，大腿痉挛着分开，而微弱的电击终于停下了。“操。”但丁欣赏着这一切，施虐欲被满足到爆表，老二在自己的手指下颤抖着射出。“你还好吗，我没想到这小东西怎么强劲。上次我们就该买了它。”但丁凑过去亲吻男孩被汗和泪水弄得湿漉漉的脸侧。尼禄软倒在他怀里，过了好一阵才回过神来。

“妈的。”尼禄艰难地开口，他的嗓子眼还哽着。“我他妈绝对会杀了你，你这个混蛋。妈的。”他用无力的拳头砸着年长者的厚实胸膛，仰起头去看那边的投屏。

C

“crazy？操啊，我们还要做多久。”尼禄躺倒放空，阴茎还硬着，敏感地要命，随便一个动作都会让他小腹抽紧。但丁离开了他的视线一会儿。他自己艰难地，缓慢地试图将那只尿道堵抽出来。

但丁用赞叹语气地咒骂着，抓着尼禄进了浴室。男孩在他的肩膀上僵直身体，余光扫过墙内展示柜里陈列的玩意，一股新的潮热充斥他的四肢。他感觉自己就像个性瘾者一样，一边被撕碎，像多汁的浆果被碾榨，一边乐于接受降临的磨难，变成丧失理智的信徒。

“先他妈把这个弄出去。”尼禄在泪水与汗液中命令，他的面容变得潮软而稚嫩，垂下的眼角和细绒的汗毛，以及他清透的浅色虹膜，他如此甜美。“不。你太贪吃了。宴会还没结束你就会把自己弄得崩溃大哭。”但丁拒绝，他把一个巨大狰狞的异形假屌放在他眼前，尼禄只是看着都呼吸困难，这座颜色斑斓的塔侵略性十足，他的恐惧中升起一轮渴望。

“我要用这个操你。”但丁宣布。他的微笑饱含恶意。尼禄吞咽着闭上眼。来吧，他想，看看我们能做到哪一步。

他们在浴缸里进行。尼禄被允许抚慰自己，他向后靠，肩颈的线条舒展开衬在白色瓷砖上，精致又修健。男孩的臀部垫在对方的大腿上，三四支粗糙的修长手指在他股间的狭小洞孔里进出拧转，每次撞上前列腺，尼禄都会发出娇嗔鼻音回应。他被打开得很充分，几根手指张开时会让内里艳红的嫩肉暴露些许。但丁依旧骚话不断，他用不合时宜的词汇赞美男孩淫荡的小屁股，用颂诗般的语气描述他所感受到的。

“闭你他妈的嘴。”尼禄挺起腰，用他余剩的那点儿定力威胁他。“不然我现在就和你打上一架然后走人。”

毫无用处。但是年长者妥协了。他耸耸肩，探着身子取过他早已准备好的假屌。这看起来有够吓人，纠集的肌肉丛气势汹汹的聚集，在顶端有一个孔。男孩盯着那个玩具被草草润滑，带着油亮的光泽贴上他的后穴。

“呃，还挺软。”尼禄评价。他把大腿打得更开，左腿踢蹬在墙上，连脚尖都绷紧得颤抖。那巨大玩具的深入完全忽视他的承受能力。他深而沉重地呼吸，让自己的屁股尽量放松。“操。妈的。”但丁找准角度猛地推进了一截，男孩尖叫着踢在他的肩上，扭转身体想要逃离。“别他妈这样子对我…！”尼禄躲在自己的臂弯里，胸膛剧烈起伏着，他被撑开得很辛苦，屁股深处的酸胀让他软弱，挤压感伴随着呼吸一阵阵加强。

但丁放开手，凑上去捧着男孩的脸印上轻柔的一串吻，嘘声安抚他。他慢慢地往里推直到想要的深度。然后摁压玩具的底端，让一枚卵从顶部的孔挤了出来。

接着是第二枚。尼禄发出呜呜的声音从接吻中挣脱，“这他妈是什么？！”他的手摸在自己的肚子，探寻着冰冷球体的存在。“你就是个无耻的混蛋，你就该去操你自己，唔——妈的停下！”那是第三枚，它将之前的两枚卵推入了更深处。尼禄从玩具上逃下来，他抱着腹部缩在浴缸的一端，啊啊直叫着，他的肠子里塞着一堆奇怪东西，软弹的质感令他无所适从地收缩着肛口。

“呜…你就是个混蛋。我他妈要杀了你。”尼禄把手向下伸，塞在自己的屁股里挠抓着粘稠滑腻的球卵。“机会难得，尼禄。可不是每次都能玩上这么多花样。”但丁躲远了些，以防尼禄的一双蓝爪子逮着自己。“怎么说，‘既来之则安之’？还是啥的。”

尼禄像一个闹脾气的坏小孩，他身后一对翼手乱挥，将镜子和陈列的物品砸得到处飞，墙面也是。最后他冷静下来，尖锐的爪子护在身侧，将浴缸的圆边捏得破碎。男孩缩在角落，护着肚子的样子像一只真正的雌性，揣着崽子应对威胁。热水龙头在混乱中被碰开，一层温热铺面了浴缸。

“操——”尼禄抬着腰感受那几枚卵，它们并非是坚硬的，从内部柔软地撑开了他。一股粘腻从阵阵收合的松软肛口流出，他僵住了，手指摸到股间一片湿滑稠腻，更多的液体涌出来，滴垂在他的手背。“这是什么。”他问，声音里绷着紧张和脆弱。

“呃。卵。”但丁摔在地上，脚踝还搭在浴缸上。在他的额头上有一道尚待愈合的抓伤。“不是真的卵，别担心。一点点情趣玩具。”

“我他妈知道！”小蓝爪又挥起来，这次它砸坏了半透的磨砂玻璃墙。尼禄用它提着但丁的头发和手臂，将这个倒霉男人拽了起来。“我现在他妈的，想知道该怎么，搞定这个——唔！”

一大股黏液漏了出来。男孩不敢相信，他张大眼睛，满面通红，胸膛起伏地像是要过度换气，徒劳地收缩着屁股想要阻止这一切。但丁看到了，在他分开的腿根间，黏液滴入水中。

“我的老天鹅。”但丁赞美。“你只需要把它弄出来，刨出来，什么的，随你便。”

“滚出去。”尼禄骂道。他不在乎那三十万了，羞耻心已经快要扼死他了。他再次把手指插进粘热湿软的穴口，那枚卵泡在液体中，几次从手指下滑开。他哽咽着咬住牙，想要借助自己的那一对爪子来解决问题。

但丁先一步抓住了他。“别弄伤自己，翻过去趴好，我来帮你。”他看起来信誓旦旦，一双蓝眼睛饱含善意。尼禄信了他的鬼话。缺乏锤炼的年轻人跪趴在浴缸边，翼手将臀瓣掰开，其间的小口被迫展示出来。“试试看。排出来。”但丁盯着他，不再有心思废话。他撸着自己的老二，勃发的顶端在男孩的大腿上滑蹭。“要快。崽子。不然我就上手了。”

尼禄努力收缩腹部，让那个皱褶的小口子张开，排出来的依旧是黏液。他侧着脑袋看向年长者，用他漂亮的浅色眼睛，睫毛被泪水湿成几簇。

“你在哭吗。”但丁停缓下来。男孩趴在自己的胳膊上看他，只露出上半张脸蛋，脸颊被挤得肉乎乎的。“帮帮我。”他糊糊地说话，由于哭意造成的梗痛，还有别的什么理由。“我不知道。为什么。我感觉不到了。”那个小屁股又一次收缩，将一股透明的黏液泵了出来。“我怀疑，呜，妈的它是不是进到太深的地方了。”

“好的好的。宝贝儿。”但丁吞咽着，他健实的脖颈上喉结滚动。“你要我做什么都可以。”他凑上前，将四只手指一下插入到底，掌心贴合着娇嫩的皮肤。男孩屏住气放松自己，希望能在取出假卵的动作中不填麻烦。那四只手指翻搅出巨大的声响，黏液顺着但丁的手腕向下滴。“你有没有找到——呃！别弄那儿妈的！”男孩趴在自己的胳膊里，像是在做体检的校园小子。反复摁压和搓揉都落在了他的前列腺上，尼禄感觉自己的意识已经淡薄了，他会在性爱和热水里丧失自我。

但丁来回搅弄几次，他抽出手指，抓着男孩的腰狠狠地操到了底。终于。操他妈的。男人满意地叹息着，仰起头。而他忍耐了半个世纪的大家伙终于干进了他侄子湿软紧窒的屁股，润滑液被挤出体外发出响亮的声音。但丁摇晃着腰，感觉自己操在一个热泉里，软肉裹吸着他。

他一阵狠操，胯骨撞在那对饱满屁股上发出密集的响声。尼禄想说的东西都被操回了脑子，被压着后颈操倒在白瓷边缘，一种强烈的威压欺向他，男孩的喊声被撞得支离破碎。

卵。他艰难地思考。他妈的，我该一刀破开自己还是去找医生。

他想射。尼禄一开口就是呻吟和喊叫，年长者从上方笼罩他，他就像个小崽子，像个雌性，被衔着后脖子塌着腰老实等干。“我想——呃！”那一下将他顶了出去，向前依在墙上。但丁跟了上来，他的老二攻开男孩的脆弱阻碍，深深破开湿热肠壁，摩擦升起的热烫快要把年轻人烧坏了，尼禄甚至伸手去拦男人的腰胯，他的屁股已经被撞出瘀血了，每一次相接触都会导致新的钝痛生成。

“操——让我，呃呃呃——我想”尼禄在揺撼中品尝着被支配的脆弱与满足，他闭着眼睛肆意呻吟，全身泛起漂亮的粉红色，在但丁抓握过的地方已经有青紫形成。快感积蓄过多了，他的阴茎一直充血着，那个依旧堵着的器械使他无法登顶，这太过了。他的牙齿都在打抖，大腿和屁股像过电般痉挛绷紧。“我想射——！”他在两次动作的间隙里尽可能快地说。

但丁停下来，他一直啃咬着男孩的肩背，吸吮着那对通红耳尖。那些颜色刺眼又色情。“来吧，孩子。”他压低了角度，让自己每次都朝那块区域顶去，尼禄长而尖锐地哭喊，连带着小翅膀都在抽搐抻直。男孩被快感的高浪拍进水中，他抽紧了漂亮的躯体，腰部像一道绷起的弓，沉默地高潮了。但丁停摆下来，贴心地候着他熬过这次。

他没有射出任何东西，干高潮像是撕坏了他的脑子让他几乎呼吸不了。尼禄在将近一分钟的高潮后松垮下来，落在年长者的一双大手里。

这之后的事情就变得很模糊。他被重重叠叠的高潮击打得意识不清，就像个吃精液为生的婊子。即使取出了老二里的东西，也只是像坏了一样流出混杂的液体。他和但丁像是从性爱中诞生，被汗水灌溉，潮湿的皮肤彼此贴慰，抚摸在背脊上的手指同时被脊骨抵触。他们从浴室跌出来，被操到墙上，又摔在床单里，无生命的物质包裹他环绕他，在他腿间进出的那根屌劈开了世间无意义的，在他体腔的深处寻求慰籍。他们是打造出来的一对极体，截然不同又互相吸引。

但丁又一次射在他的肚子里。尼禄软软地倒在床上，用呜咛的鼻音回应落在眉弓上的吻。但丁亲吻他汗湿的面容，额角相抵地躺了下来。“别动。呆在里面。”尼禄说，看起来困呼呼的，他的漂亮屁股已经收不紧了，浊液从肉茎凿开的缝隙流出。他们侧身躺着，大腿和手臂互相交叠，同样苍白的皮肤在顶灯的光线里熠熠生辉。

S

但丁后知后觉地回忆起来这儿的本意。他抬头看那个金色的字母，在投屏上落着，是一个无关紧要的字符。

“你感觉怎么样。”但丁给他带了盒果汁，男孩半躺着，用力吞咽着冰凉的液体，滑过喉咙舒缓了用力喊叫后的肿痛。“你要不要先洗个澡？”

“洗澡——等等？你想就这么结束？”尼禄呛咳到了，他瞪大眼睛一脸不可置信。“就这么结束？！现在？”

“是？”但丁把一地的衣服拢成一团扔在尼禄身上。“你撑不下去了，再这么做下去也刷不到顶，除非。”

“妈的，来啊。”尼禄咬牙切齿，拖着酸软的手脚把他锁喉撞倒在地。“别把我当什么小宝宝。”

“尼禄？”但丁艰难地转头看他。男孩狠狠咬在长者的颈侧。“别他妈演什么谦谦君子了。来啊，混蛋。”

他快被震晕了，一只覆着硬鳞的手爪将他扣在地上。魔人形态下的但丁庞大狰狞，通体燃着高温。尼禄被欺压得浑身发抖，眼泪汪汪地看向他，一双手挠抓着抵在他胸膛上手爪。朝着怪异又强壮的半恶魔，朝那布着嶙峋外甲的胯部，尼禄缓缓张开了腿。

那是真的很巨大的一根阴茎，比人的体温要高得多，在凿进男孩后穴的时候，这个不知天高地厚的小崽子终于知道错了。使用过度的屁股肿胀敏感得过分，这滚烫的一根把他弄得崩溃大哭，手脚蜷缩在躯体上想要甩开恶魔的大屌。他被伤到了，清晰的撕裂感传来，这都不重要。每次缓慢抽出都会拽着内脏肠子一阵移位，这也不重要。他闭着眼睛哭喊，在巨大身躯下像个还没发育的孩子，大腿根被顶开被磨得发红刺痛。他甚至哭得打嗝，摇晃着脑袋祈求原谅。他的体腔被热坏了，脊髓变成岩浆，每被摇晃一次都荡漾着淌过他的神经。没过几分钟他就又射了一次，一点稀淡的液体挤出尿道口，垂在腹部上。

他魔人化的时候但丁退出去等待他，男孩的形态更倾向于人类，相比要纤细得多的身躯，薄软的缎光鳞片覆盖着体表。

他们开始交配，真正意义上的。但丁的巨大老二捅在男孩未发育完全的生殖腔口里，残忍的碾磨抽插。他们互相撕咬拉扯，鳞片和表皮被挖下，尼禄嘶叫乱挣，被他称赞过的床垫被抓成碎片。他们翻滚着争夺支配权，更小巧的那一个总是被抓住摁在下方凶狠地进入。

SSS

恶趣味的礼花彩条从房间的各个角落喷出，飘落在两只半魔身上。尼禄被牢牢压制住，他被提着头发扬起头，用力啃对方的角，彩带混杂在他的长发里。但丁摆着身子冲刺，恶魔阴茎把年幼者操得服服帖帖。蓝色鳞甲的小崽子雌伏在他的胯下，咕噜着喉咙咆哮，顶着最后那点儿勇气惨兮兮地示威。

他射进去的时候尼禄心满意足地呼噜了一声，趴在自己的爪子上睡了过去。

全文完。  
写死我了。

后记。

Q：您好。  
A：哎妈呀你好呀。  
Q：请问您是什么工作呢。  
A：我是扫地阿姨哎，我知道你要问啥，就拿了三十万的那俩是吧，可他妈牛逼了，在房间蹦迪你知道不。  
Q：蹦迪？可以详细说说吗。  
A：哎妈呀那天刚好我干活儿不是，就扫扫地了听着里头咚咚锵地，我寻思着这儿隔音不是顶级的嘛，我就过去看，哎呀牛逼坏了，那门缝飞出来那红光蓝光红光的没把我扫瞎了，这不蹦迪是什么。哦，还是那什么重金属啊，嚎得啊，这在里面不给吵死哟。  
Q：好的谢谢。  
A：哦，还有啊，我听说他俩把这么好一房给砸了，什么床啊墙啊的，太没有公德心了，蹦迪就蹦迪了砸墙做什么。这俩小伙子我看着挺正常的啊挺一表人才的，谁知道蹦起迪来跟推土机似的。

大噶好，写死我了。其实本意是搞笑黄色来的，结果集众人之脑内黑洞变成这样了_(:з」∠)_写得太长了到处是bug，大家随便看看就好了不要纠结w  
本文送给小熊及半路上车的麦香鱼太太_(:з」∠)_陪本废话鸽子精写完。嘻嘻。

阅读愉快。


End file.
